A conventional switched-mode power supply (SMPS) uses a field effect transistor (FET) to drive current through an inductor to a load. A driver circuit in the conventional SMPS is configured to control the activation/deactivation of the FET via a gate control signal. Current is typically sourced from a power supply terminal to the load through the inductor when the FET is active or “ON” so that the inductor is charged. Current is typically sunk from the load through a freewheeling diode when the FET is inactive or “OFF” so that the inductor is discharged. By adjusting the “ON” and “OFF” time (or pulse-width) of the FET, the inductor is effectively charged to a desired level so that an appropriate current is provided to the load. The amount of current delivered to the load is determined in part by the duty-cycle and frequency of the gate control signal that controls the FET.